s1914urofandomcom-20200214-history
The S.C.R
The S.R.C, or strategic Role-Playing committee, was a attempt by the existing leaders of the R.P.L to reform it and the community in the wake of the problems the previous organization suffered under. It was begun by "revolutionary" members of "SHIP" and the R.P.L, who desired to see the community reformed and free from the domination of "SHIP", a Role-Playing alliance that at this time was causing mass chaos in the community by excluding newer role-players, leading to a eventual cycle of a decrease in membership in the overall community and the R.P.L. The S.R.C was founded and led by a three man team of Tnova, Naskue, and FallenLeaves, who desired create and setup a more formal method of organizing Role-Play and getting things "fixed" and back on the right path. Founding Document This document, created by "Naskue" and published by FallenLeaves, is considered the founding document of the S.R.C: Greetings, member’s of the Role Playing community. I ask you, for the sake of human decency, to take this seriously. For honor, listen, I beseech you all. The future of our community is at stake, for destruction appears on the horizon for everyone. We must not follow the road we lie upon, for many come before you with ideas, which I have no doubt indeed, lead to the same fate, the death of the RP community. We must take the future into our own hands, and forge it through blood, sweat and tears. We cannot allow our fragile community to fall. Look at what we have accomplished! For many purposes, it has failed to expand the community or itself, and also has failed to unite it’s own members, or the community itself! It has been broken free from the control of Incorporated State’s, whom by you should have no doubt, is a person who is an elitist. I will explain that later. The RPL was a success in that it brought together many of the best, Deso, Nova, Fallen, Everyone. And it brought together the new player’s, and showed them a way forward. Sadly, we refused to yield to this, and instead of aiding and helping them, and expanding our community, we shrieked from out duty. Not again! We have a chance, my comrades, at finally doing what no one else has done, and to truly make this “game” perfect for role playing, and to perfect this, and the art of role playing, we must establish a united community. The RPL in it’s current state is a larva, it has a chance to develop and become beautiful, or it can be shrivel and die, eaten by the vultures, or consumed by others whom are filled with greed. Thus, we are in our infant stage, but we must evolve! The RPL must reform itself into the newly proposed Strategic Roleplaying Committee. We will become not the face of the RP community, but we will become THE community, we will unite it, we will expand it, and we will prevent stagnation, death, and destruction. To accomplish our goal’s, we must reform. A radical reform, this is our only, true hope. Previous attempts at a reformed monarchical system suggested by IS, through Komodo is in error, as it PRESERVES the ELITE ARISTROACY which will destroy this community. I have seen the proof, I have talked to both. It does nothing more but solidify it from an elite alliance with massive influence, now thankfully broken, to it controlling the major rank’s, and being capable of destroying any democratic process quite easily. Therefore, the only way forward is a new organization based upon these fundamentals: Honor, Respect, Faith, Integrity, strength, courage, and so forth. We must form a council of seven member’s, democratic. Three shall be permanent seat’s, and four, democratically elected once per month. This is how the UN work’s, nay? And it is not ineffective. Each of the four council members who are elected once per month, will be the spokesperson for each “Ministry”. The Ministry of the Preservation of the Community(MPC), The Ministry of Grievances and Complaints(MGC), The Ministry of Strategic Training-The Ministry of RP training(MT), and the Ministry of Game Management(MGM). With this, the RP community is preserved and prevented from collapse due to those who seek to destroy it from gaining total power, while at the same time, always allowed change and reform, always allowing preservation of what we have achieved. Each ministry will handle it's given titles and duties, through law management by democratic practice. This “New Order” will allow us to accomplish these things: *The Training of new people into excellent Role-Player’s, via the creation of Manual’s, Guide’s, Mock Articles, And training games. *The Training of new people into the strategic thought’s of this game and military application. This will prevent stagnation of the game itself. *The preservation and expansion of the RPL into a genuine community that will not yield, and will always stand, united. *A organized structure capable of dealing with problems, error’s, cheating, and such. *Prevention of any form of dictatorship by one alliance, group of alliance’s, or one person. *The destruction of the Aristocracy, and Secret Alliances. *The allowance of allowing freedom of thought, opinion, and choice, without threat of being banned, nor terminated. We are forming a united community, No? This community is a fringe group comprised of alliance’s, single player’s, and so forth. It cannot be ran by one group, nor by a few people or one person. Or even a group, controlled by one. Thus, this mean’s we are required to forming a democratic system that represents all, yet does not have the failure’s a typical democracy will due to the safeguards implemented. To explain further, it is a stagnating and dying community, not one that is growing member wise, that is becoming more unified, or expanding intellectually. The RP community is above one person or group, and must be treated as such, No? We must also be capable of micro-managing each game, unlike the previous game’s. Never again will any game stagnate or grow dull, never again! Their will be multiple people, creating event’s, story line’s, and such to keep each game interesting politically and economically, game wise, and RP wise, yet not making it so their is an “Epic event per day, thus the game grows dull another way”. Each game will become stimulating in strategic thought, game wise, RP thought, diplomatically and such, and most importantly, enjoyable and fun. THIS is what we lack, and what this organization can accomplish, rather than the current, or super-simple others present. Believe in me, this is for the best. It is the best possible solution, that if you dislike, you bring your reform over time. IT has no error’s, only positives. It can evolve over time depending upon the community, which itself will allow to grow and become better. Thus, we will have nothing but better Player’s and Role Player’s, a larger community, more enjoyability. No more will anyone laugh at our community, no more will we either be called “Losers” by the elite, WHOM refuse to train new player’s, and will only accept those with instant talent and greatness, led by a person whom considers himself the best, and no one else near him in greatness. The aristocracy is a cancer, it is a group of so called elite role player’s whom I have conversed with. In multiple conversations, proof can be given if asked via private or public mean’s, they have stated they are elite, they are the best, and most importantly “You are all idiot’s, or inferior”. Many have been insulted also, as well as even the leader’s of the RPL, as inferior! Do we wish for this kind of influence? Do we wish for a stagnating, dying community, for selfish end’s? This is the reason why the community is dying, and why the RPL has failed so far. WE can fix it if we adopt this system and WORK together in faith and trust. One Council of seven, four ministries, 3-4 players in each, a ranking system based upon skill and RP SKILL. We will become one massive community, led by not one person or group, but rather by itself. THE community will unite and lead itself, for the better of the community. Their is no error but laziness and stupidity, and we lack this. No one within this community is that but the elite, and the others who are new, will learn, and become better, and so are not “Stupid or inferior, RP wise or game wise”. Their is a difference, is their not, between a crappy player, and a player who is new, and willingly to learn? Even without the new part, their is a massive difference. Another thing that has held the RPL back, it it's relationship with Moderators. They, for some reason have been considered the bane of the RP community. Why do we fight them, when they themselves are torn between the enforcement of rules, and the enjoyability of playing the game itself? Are they not player’s themselves? They can easily keep order better within a RP game, as long as they follow the directives of the RP community, and do not become “Ban” Happy, which I DOUBT has ever happened, all will be fine. Of course, several sour apples exist, but a few are decent. Let us allow the good one’s to join, instead of calling anyone a “Moderator, Administrator, or “Bytro Guy” worthless, and a ruiner of RP’s. I see no proof, no absolute hard proof, as of yet. Perhaps I am wrong, but even if one is sour, why the rest? Let us include them within the community also. With this statement, let us destroy the Elite, Establish a democratic, united Community led by itself, a training system based upon and led by democracy and CONTINOUSLY improved over time, under numerous leader’s, a friendship with the Moderating team, and also, a proper rule-enforcement system, which we lack, horribly. The RPL has ceased to exist, per say, as it does. It is WITHIN it’s REFORM stage, and what is stated above, is THE reform. People of the community, UNITE, in a union, OF CIVIL REBELLION against those who oppose this in a negative way and seek to destroy the COMMUNITY. LET US PRESERVE, SECURE, UNITE, EXPAND, AND IMPROVE, ALL. (This post will be edited with more information, on the council itself, who gets what, and so on and so forth.) General History: The S.R.C was formed in a attempt to reform the community. During the end days of the R.P.L, Role-Plays were failing, quantity and quality of Role-Players were declining, and a political disease eruped in the R.P.L. The S.R.C was founded to combat these things, bring quality and quantity back to the community, as well as emphasis the "Combat" part of the game, intergrating the community with the overall memberbase of Supremacy1914, preserving the traditions of the past and allowing Role-Play to be more flexible, and decent. To restore Honour, and to "Free the R.P.L" were the rallying cries of this "Revolution". It however later collapsed due to a mass exodus of numerous members, lack of support, and overall failure to coordinate the Supremacy1914 Gaming scene. This latter failure was due to the "Game-Spam" that erupted right after the R.P.L began to crumble, a problem we still see to this day.